<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Technique by litenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622937">Magic Technique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight'>litenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sway With Ease [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Blood God, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Gore, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno Nudge, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Wing Grooming, Winged Alexis | Quackity, can you tell im touch starved, ghostbur and glatt are friends, glatt comforts people using violence and ghostbur is there to stop him LMAOAGAHSH, homies cuddling, not perma death, quackity and technoblade cook together and they’re awful at it, ranboo is only briefly in this im so sorry, ride or die but platonic, techno singing coco melon songs is a thing in this, they just sleep in the same bed, winged quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Technoblade should’ve known something was wrong the moment he stopped showing up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sway With Ease [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Technique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we’re gonna pretend tommy betraying techno didnt happen.<br/>i dont know how to make pizza<br/>BUT ITS OUT FINALLY HAGAHSHHS<br/>okay so for the parts in uh<br/>a certain prison<br/>i kinda had to guess because i didnt know how else it would work lmao<br/>so like theres this thumbprint device on the door to the prison and the guards or dream have to like activate it and it’ll only work if they’re actually alive<br/>ALSO GHOSTBUR AND GLATT ARE FRIENDS BECAUSE GLATT HAS A BLUE SWEATER HAGSHSH<br/>GHOSTBUR INSITS THAT FRIEND SENT GLATT DOWN FOR HIM SO THAT HE WOULDNT BE LONELY AND GLATT CANT GET HIM TO LEAVE HIM ALONE<br/>also all the relationships in this are platonic !<br/>man i havent felt the affection touch of another human being in months</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity quietly cursed under his breath as he heard a pair of voices get louder. This truly was perfect timing for someone to be around! His gaze landed upon a nearby tree and he rushed to hide behind it. He was really hoping the pair of people couldn’t hear his quick footsteps or his heavy breathing. All Quackity had wanted to do was demand a fight from Technoblade without anybody knowing of it. Why did life have to be so immensely difficult sometimes?</p><p> </p><p>The voices appeared to have gotten farther away, as they were so much quieter. Quackity had no idea who the people were, but he did know that Tubbo was very confused about why he kept leaving L’manberg every Monday. Visiting Technoblade had become a weekly thing for Quackity, and he honestly couldn’t explain why. They were enemies, but how could he see the other man as a threat when he had witnessed him singing along to children’s music? Quackity’s mouth twitched upwards into a smile as he remembered the first time he caught Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity had left his communicator at Techno’s place, and when he had went back to retrieve it, he heard the monotone voice of Technoblade singing the “Wash your Hands” song from Coco Melon. It honestly seemed to have pained Techno to sing it, so he has no idea why he did. When Techno noticed he was there, he gave him this long look of never ending pain. It might have been the most emotion he’s ever seen Technoblade express.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even stop singing.</p><p>————————</p><p>Finally. The voices had disappeared completely. He let out a sigh of relief, and continued on to Techno’s house. He knew the way quite well by now. He felt the soft crunch of snow beneath him, and he didn’t bother to look where he was going. Suddenly, he let out a screech as he doubled over, falling into a large area of water that had been directly in front of him. The only part of Quackity that had not fallen victim to the sharp feeling of the icy cold water had been his lower body.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly shot up, water flying everywhere from the force of his movement. He quickly scrambled to get up, and <em>holy shit he was so fucking cold</em>. He walked much faster now, Techno’s house not too far away. He shivered madly as he walked, and he’s certain he’s gonna catch a cold from this. Hopefully Techno wouldn’t be cruel enough to make fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked harshly on the door to his house, and it took only a moment for it to open.</p><p>”Halloooo— what happened to you?” Techno arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of him, and he urged Quackity inside.</p><p>”I fell into a fucking pond.” Technoblade poked Quackity’s sweater.</p><p>”You should probably take this off. It wouldn’t be a good idea to wear soaking wet clothes,” Quackity squinted at him.</p><p>”Well I’m not taking my clothes off in front of you!” Techno rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>”I didn’t ask you to take them off in front of me!” Technoblade grabbed Quackity by his shoulders, and guided him to a door that had to be the bathroom.</p><p>”Stay there. I’ll get you a new sweater to wear,”</p><p>Technoblade searched throughout his house, looking everywhere to find clothes that he didn’t particularly care about. He finally found a carmine colored sweater, and he snatched it up from it’s place in his closet. He grabbed scissors from the table close to him, and estimated how big holes for Quackity’s wings should be. He cut the shirt quickly, the holes ending up being fairly sloppy. Whatever, it wasn’t about the appearance anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He took the shirt with him as he walked back to where he had left Quackity, who was still there, shivering. He pressed the sweater into his arms, and pointed to the door in front of him.</p><p>”Take a shower. There are already towels inside,” Quackity nodded, and he closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a message popped up on his communicator.</p><p><strong> <em>TommyInnit whispers to you: </em> </strong> <em>Why</em> <em>is there so much fucking water on the floor</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>You whisper to TommyInnit:</em></strong> <em> dw about it</em> <em> quackity is just a bit of a dumbass</em></p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Quackity grabbed the soft sweater Technoblade had given him, and began to slip it on. He wasn’t expecting one of his wings to go through a hole on the back of it. Ah, Technoblade must of cut some parts of the sweater so that Quackity’s wings wouldn’t have to be in such a cramped area. How nice of him. He pulled the sweater on all the way, and stepped out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was there waiting for him, holding his cape in both his hands. Quackity was confused as to why he wasn’t wearing it, until Techno stepped forward. He wrapped his cape around Quackity, and the man practically melted in it. The inside of the cape was lined with fur, and it was very warm. Quackity pulled it close around him. He was only a little cold now, and he was no longer shivering.</p><p> </p><p>”Thanks,” He mumbled.</p><p>”Are you still cold?” Quackity shifted his weight onto one foot, leaning against the wall.</p><p>”Eh, a little, yeah,”</p><p>Technoblade stared at him, trying to think of new ideas. What else could he possibly do as a way to make Quackity stop being cold? Then, an idea popped up in his head. He wasn’t exactly sure if it was a good one, though.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated for a second, before slowly wrapping his arms around Quackity. The other man’s eyes had went wide, clearly not having expected it. He didn’t push him away, though. He couldn’t help but lean into Technoblade, honestly. How was the man so warm? </p><p> </p><p>Techno had to awkwardly guide Quackity to his couch, still holding him. They both sat down on the couch, and Technoblade slowly began to lay down. Quackity, impatient, crashed on top of him, his face landing onto his chest, and Techno let out a soft “<em>Oof!—“ </em>at the sudden pressure on top of him. He gently pushed Quackity off him, choosing to have him pressed against his right side instead. Quackity wasted no time wrapping his arms around Technoblade, and buried his face into his neck, getting comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Techno pulled him in closer, resting his chin on the top of his head, and threw a leg over both of Quackity’s. It didn’t take the other man very long at all to fall asleep. Techno could only pray that Quackity wouldn’t drool all over him, and closed his eyes. It took him longer than Quackity, but he finally fell into a peaceful sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Quackity noticed when he woke up was that it was warm. There seemed to be something both on top of him and below him. He still had his eyes closed, and he pressed his face closer into the warmth. When did his blankets get so comfortable? All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open, and he jerked back. His sudden movement awoke the other man, who mumbled somewhat angrily and pushed Quackity’s head back underneath his chin.</p><p>”T— Technoblade? What’s happening?” Techno didn’t answer him, and for a moment Quackity thought he had fallen back to sleep.</p><p>”I’m napping,” He yawned, and pulled Quackity closer, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“What time is it?” Quackity shifted, trying to get away to check his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>It took multiple attempts and promises that he would come back for Techno to let him go. Quackity grabbed his communicator, and glanced at the time. 4:00 p.m? How long had they been asleep? Quackity had arrived early morning, but there was no they had slept for <em>that </em>long. Right?</p><p> </p><p>He gently poked Techno.</p><p>”It’s time to get up,”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”C’mon big guy, we have things to do,” Techno snarled at him and turned over, clearly not going to give up that easy.</p><p>Quackity glared at the man in front of him, and grabbed one of his arms tightly. He pulled hard, but he only managed to move him off the couch a little bit. He let go of his arm, and instead decided to take a different approach. He went up behind Techno, near his feet, and kicked him off the couch. He heard him gasp as he hit the hard wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity stifled a laugh, and offered a hand to him. Techno took it, but as soon as he pulled himself up, he shoved Quackity to the floor. He grabbed his discarded cape from the couch, wrapping it around himself and sticking his tongue out at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m gonna start bawling my eyes out if you don’t help me up right now.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Quackity searched through Technoblade’s fridge, random items being thrown carelessly around, intent on finding what he was looking for. Techno watched him from the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. Quackity’s cup was left discarded on the table. He hadn’t decided to tell Techno exactly what he was looking for, so he didn’t bother helping him. Finally, Quackity sat down on the floor, sighing, his wings fluttering slowly.</p><p>”Why don’t you have the ingredients for pizza?” Techno arched an eyebrow.</p><p>”I don’t really cook those sort of things,” Quackity sat up quickly, grinning.</p><p>”Then I’ll teach you!”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was beginning to think Quackity had fallen into another pond when he burst through the front door. He was holding a bag, presumably full of all the ingredients one could need to make a pizza. Techno sighed, and set his cup on the table. <br/><br/></p><p>“Do you even know what you’re doing?”</p><p>”Of course I do! I’m a master chef,”</p><p>”Please don’t burn my cabin down,” Quackity scoffed. He pulled at Techno’s arm, causing him to stand up from his spot.</p><p>”So..what’s the first step?” Quackity shrank a little, and it was obvious he had no fucking idea what he was actually doing.</p><p>”Well, we need to boil some water,” Techno grabbed a pot from a cabinet in his kitchen, and set it on the stove.</p><p><br/>Quackity poured far too much water into the pot, fulling it up to the top. Techno squinted his eyes, and dumped half of the contents out. He set it back on the stove top, and cranked the little knob up to high heat. Quackity took this time to wash his hands, and Techno followed in his steps. Quackity eyed the pot.</p><p>”I think we should check if it’s hot enough,”</p><p>”Then check.” <br/><br/></p><p>Quackity stuck his entire hand into the pot, letting out a loud scream and quickly pulled his hand out. He turned towards Techno, an awkward smile on his face.</p><p>“I think it’s hot enough,”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade resisted the urge to pour the rest of the water on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Quackity grabbed the bag of dried yeast lying on the table, and poured it into the now boiled water. Techno watched him, shifting his weight onto one foot to lean against the counter. Something felt.....off. He snatched the bag of yeast, and read the words etched on it.</p><p> </p><p>”Quackity.”</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”This is deactivated yeast,”</p><p>”And?”</p><p>”That means the dough won’t rise,” He watched as Quackity’s face morphed into a expression of shock, and then.....horror?</p><p> </p><p>Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting Quackity to begin sobbing, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think the flour will wash off if I put it on my sweater?” Quackity asked, all of a sudden. Techno’s gaze shifted from the dough, to the other man.</p><p>”Uh, I’m not exactly sure,” He watched as Quackity took a flour covered hand, and planted it on the upper part of his sweater. Then, Quackity looked up at him, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity began to walk towards Technoblade, and he realized with horror what the other man was planning.</p><p>“No—“ He moved back quickly, as Quackity attempted to place his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>This continued on for a couple moments, with Quackity attempting to put flour on Techno, and Techno easily dodging him. Finally, Technoblade sighed, standing still. If worst came to worst, the flour just wouldn’t come out. He didn’t care, he had a ton of other shirts, anyways. Quackity’s grin grew wider, and he left a big flour imprint on Techno’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Techno, at that moment, realized he <em>did </em>care if the flour didn’t come out. He stared Quackity down threateningly, who in return just laughed, only slightly nervous. His fear of Technoblade was shrinking by the day.</p><p> </p><p>”Let’s get back to work big man, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade dumped half of the flour onto Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Finally. They had done it. The pizza in front of them didn’t look too appetizing, but it was (hopefully) edible. Technoblade looked at Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>”Do we really have to eat this?” Quackity scoffed.</p><p>”Of course we do, it’s our creation!” And then he grabbed a slice of the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>He waited expectingly, eyeing Technoblade. Techno just sighed. He didn’t believe that the pizza wouldn’t give him food poisoning.</p><p> </p><p>”Look, you eat it first, and if it’s good, I’ll eat some. Deal?” Quackity looked thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>”Deal,” He took a bite of the slice, and his face said all Techno needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity slowly chewed on the bite he had taken, setting the slice down in front of him. He swallowed the bite, and looked at Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want finish this.”</p><p>”Oh? But it’s our creation,” Techno smiled as Quackity shot him a glare. He wasn’t really expecting Quackity to pick the slice up again, but he did. Techno watched him as he finished the slice, shocked. Quackity looked like he was about to throw up any minute now, and Techno grabbed him a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The next day, a message popped up on his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Quackity whispers to you:</strong> DUDE I GOT FOOD POISONING</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>You whisper to Quackity: </em> </strong> <em>L</em></p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Quackity hummed as he walked to Technoblade’s house. It had been a couple weeks since their cooking failure had happened, and Techno wouldn’t stop making fun of him. He almost laughed at the thought, when he heard the sound of a voice. His heart dropped as he recognized who it was.</p><p> </p><p>”Quackity,” He didn’t have to see under his mask to tell he was smiling.</p><p>”Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you doing out here?” Quackity shifted awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to get out of this situation.</p><p>”I’m just...taking a walk,”</p><p>”Oh? In the direction of Technoblade’s house?” Quackity was getting more nervous by the second.</p><p>”Ha, Technoblade lives near here?”</p><p>”Don’t play dumb.” Quackity paused, looking at the man in front of him.</p><p>”I know what you two have been doing,” Dream continued.</p><p>”W-What are you talking about?” Quackity laughed nervously, stepping back as Dream walked closer.</p><p>”Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to play with fire?” Quackity felt the rough wooden handle of what he assumed to be an axe or sword crash down on his head. He passed out almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>”That was easier than I thought it was gonna be,” Dream smiled from underneath his mask.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade checked his communicator again and again. No message, nothing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he checked the time. 1 p.m. Quackity always came by early morning, so where was he? </p><p> </p><p>Even Tommy was confused. He could always hear the loud voice of Quackity came over, so something had to be up. He opened the trap door and climbed up the ladder, popping his head out to gaze into the living room. Nobody except for Techno was there. He climbed up the rest of the way, stepping onto the wooden floor as he walked into the living room.</p><p>“Where’s Big Q?” Techno’s eyes shifted from his communicator to Tommy.</p><p>”I don’t know,” Tommy suddenly seemed nervous.</p><p>”Do you think something bad might have happened to him?” Techno didn’t respond for a moment. Could something bad had happened?</p><p>“I don’t know,” And he really didn’t. He didn’t know who would want to hurt Quackity. Perhaps a mob had gotten to him. But a dying message would’ve popped up on his communicator, right?</p><p>“Do you think Dream has something to do with it?” Techno’s eyes widened. Dream? Could he have done something?</p><p> </p><p>Techno typed out a message to Dream, Tommy watching anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>You whisper to DreamWasTaken: </strong>dream have you seen quackity today</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>DreamWasTaken whispers to you:</em> </strong> <em> you don’t have to worry about him anymore</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>You whisper to DreamWasTaken:</em> </strong> <em> what do you mean?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>DreamWasTaken whispers to you:</em> </strong> <em> just stay out of the way of my problems</em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Technoblade put two and two together. Problems. Quackity. Dream. He slowly turned towards Tommy, rage in his eyes.</p><p>“Dream has done something to Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“Can you ask Tubbo if he knows anything?” Tommy looked hesitant.</p><p>”Please, Tommy. It’s for Quackity. Don’t you care at least a little about him?” Tommy sighed, and pulled out his communicator. Techno sent him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>You whisper to Tubbo_: </strong>Have you seen or heard anything about Big Q?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Tubbo_ whispers to you:</em> </strong> <em> why would i tell you?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>You whisper to Tubbo_:</em> </strong> <em> Please. It’s urgent.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Tubbo_ whispers to you:</em> </strong> <em> i think he’s in that weird prison thing sam made, i saw him being carried towards it</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>You whisper to Tubbo_: </strong>You know the way to Technoblade’s house?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Tubbo_ whispers to you:</em> </strong> <em> be there in ten</em></p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo awkwardly shifted on the couch in Techno’s home. He didn’t necessarily like being in Technoblade’s presence, especially after what happened months ago. But if Tommy wanted him to be here, it must be important.</p><p>”So.....What’s up?” He asked.</p><p>”Quackity is in the prison?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>“I want to get him out,” Tubbo seemed shocked at that.</p><p>”You, Technoblade? I thought you guys were enemies,” Techno narrowed his eyes. Tubbo didn’t need to know about all of their bonding.</p><p>”Why isn’t important right now, we need to know if you’re willing to help or not,” Tubbo had a feeling he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. Not that he was going to say no, of course.</p><p>”I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Quackity cried out as he felt a bone in his wing break. There was blood dripping from his mouth, and he didn’t know when this torture would be over. It felt like it had been hours since Dream had put him in prison. He didn’t even know how Dream found out about his and Techno’s meetings. Perhaps he just wasn’t careful enough.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like he had zoned out, because he heard the door to his cell slam. His limbs ached, and he was in an unbearable amount of pain. He couldn’t even move, every motion would spark more pain. The thing that hurt the most was his wings, though. He turned a little, carefully, and examined his wings.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered at the sight of the crimson blood on his yellow feathers. He tried desperately to ignore the bone that stuck out, but it was hard to avoid looking at. Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn, what situation have you got yourself into now, Quackity?” It sounded familiar. Too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity slowly turned his head towards the sound of his voice. And there stood the ghost of Schlatt, looking down at him. He looked bored, maybe a little pissed off too. Quackity felt tears welling up in his eyes, and it didn’t take long for a sob to rip out of him.</p><p>”Well— Holy shit, are you crying?” There wasn’t an ounce of pity on his face. Only confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity didn’t answer him, wishing he could just ignore him instead. Why did he have to come back now? He cried harder, some tears making the dried blood on his face wash up. Glatt watched him awkwardly, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. He figured he should comfort him, so he did it in the only way he knew how.</p><p>”Glatt! What are you doing?” Ghostbur held Glatt’s wrist, whose hand had been seconds away from meeting Quackity’s face. Glatt shifted his gaze to Ghostbur.</p><p>”I was going to slap some sense into him,” Ghostbur frowned at him.</p><p>”That won’t help him at all!” He let go of Glatt’s wrist, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some blue.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur smiled at Quackity, who had calmed down slightly, not crying as hard anymore. </p><p>“Here, have some blue!” Glatt watched him blankly.</p><p>“I don’t think this is helping either, Ghostbur.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>It was finally night time. They had gone over the plan a ton of times, but Tubbo still couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was simple, really. Tubbo would ask Sam to unlock the prison door, and after he did, Techno and Tommy would kill all of the guards. Then they would rescue Big Q, and everything could hopefully go back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo approached the prison, eyes shifting from one guard to another, trying to find Sam. He spotted him, and walked over to him.</p><p>”Hey, Tubbo!” Sam smiled at him, and Tubbo felt a touch of guilt at what was about to happen to him.</p><p>”Hey, Sam.”</p><p>”Do you need something?”</p><p>”I was wondering if I could see Big Q,” Sam shifted, thinking over his words.</p><p>”I’m not sure if you can,” Tubbo remained persistent, however.</p><p>”But, I’m the president! And Big Q is my vice....I just wanna make sure he’s okay,” Sam seemed to hesitate.</p><p>”<em>Please</em>,” Sam sighed.</p><p>”Alright, but you can only stay for a minute.” Sam turned towards the door, and placed his thumb onto the detector.</p><p><br/>The door swung open. Suddenly, there was a loud gasp and an odd fleshy noise. Sam whipped his head around, spotting one of the guards fall to the ground, blood dripping out of them.</p><p>”What is going—“ Sam was cut off as Techno shot him through the back.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go,” Tommy appeared from the other side, having taken out all of the leftover guards.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked inside the prison, and they began to look for Quackity. Tommy finally spotted him, and they rushed over. It seemed like he passed out, and Tubbo cringed at the sight of the bone sticking out of his wing. Tubbo and Tommy grabbed ahold of Quackity, and they began to carry him out of the prison.</p><p>”What do you think you’re doing?” Dream asked, stepping out of the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Techno narrowed his eyes, pointing his sword directly at Dream’s heart. Dream however, had a crossbow pointed to Techno’s throat. Taking the distraction, Tubbo and Tommy hurriedly carried Quackity out and away from the prison.</p><p>”Why?” </p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>”Why did you wait so long to take Quackity?” Dream laughed at that.</p><p>”Isn’t it obvious? The closer you both grew, the more it would crush your so—“ Dream was abruptly cut off as Techno stabbed him through the heart.</p><p> </p><p>Dream gasped out, falling to the ground. Techno ripped his sword out, watching him.</p><p>”You’re an idiot.” Techno remarked.</p><p>”Haven’t you realized I’d do anything for someone I care about?” Techno didn’t need to see Dream’s face to know that the realization hit him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DreamWasTaken was slain by Technoblade.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Techno guided the way to the new place he had asked Ranboo and Phil to build. Phil had sent him the coordinates a little while ago, and he was thankful that they were both willing to do this for him. Tubbo and Tommy still balanced a passed out Quackity, awkwardly glancing at each other. There was so much they wanted to say, but now wasn’t a good time.</p><p> </p><p>They had made it to the house. Ranboo waved hello, and then paused as he saw Quackity.</p><p>”What happened to him?” Ranboo’s voice was full of concern.</p><p>”Dream happened.” Techno sighed.</p><p>Ranboo led them inside, where Phil was seated on the couch. Tommy and Tubbo gently placed Quackity onto the couch. They exchanged a look, and walked outside, promising to be back soon. Ranboo, not entirely sure if it would be a good idea to leave them alone, followed them.</p><p> </p><p>Phil began to wrap bandages around Quackity’s wounds, and Techno watched him. He wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to.</p><p>”Grab me a healing potion,” Techno searched through a few empty chests, before finding one full of random potions.</p><p> </p><p>He handed it to Phil, who set it down beside him. Quackity’s eyes began to open, and Techno could see panic in them before he tried to get up. Technoblade gently pushed him back down onto the couch.</p><p>”It’s okay. You’re okay,” Quackity seemed to relax slightly at his words, and he allowed Phil to continue patching his wounds.</p><p>”This one is gonna hurt,” Phil said, then looked at Techno, pointing to Quackity’s wing.</p><p>“Put the bone back in place,” Quackity seemed to panic at that, but Techno shot him a look. Quackity was tense, but he didn’t move, allowing Techno to grab his wing.</p><p> </p><p>Techno gently prodded at the bone, attempting to put it back in it’s rightful place. He cringed at the cry Quackity let out. Now that he actually considered Quackity as a friend and cared about him, he didn’t enjoy seeing or hearing him pain. Still, he continued what he was doing, finally pushing the bone back in. Phil poured the potion of healing over Quackity’s wing.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment to kick in, but when it did, Quackity let out a sigh, and relaxed. Phil got up from his spot on the couch.</p><p>“I’ll let you two talk,” And with that, he walked out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Technoblade just stared at each other for a moment, before Techno broke the silence, wrapping his arms carefully around Quackity.</p><p>”I was worried,” He breathed out.</p><p>”I didn’t think you would come,” Quackity admitted, which makes Techno softly nudge his forehead with his own.</p><p><br/>Techno reached his hand up to gently pet Quackity’s wing, and to his surprise, he let him. They definitely hadn’t been groomed in a while. Techno however, knew how to groom them, as he always helped Phil with his. He’d only groom them if Quackity wanted him to, though.</p><p>”Can I—“ Quackity nodded, sitting up straight.</p><p> </p><p>Techno softly tugged at a clump of feathers, stuck together from the dried blood. After a little resistance, they separated. Quackity closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. He continued to groom his wings, and was only a little surprised when Quackity moved closer. Technoblade hummed, it seemed like Quackity enjoyed the attention for his wings. </p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through the now completely separated wings. They were soft, real soft. Quackity grabbed at Techno’s cape. Technoblade took it off, wrapping it around Quackity, who tightly hugged the other man. Techno laid down on the couch, and Quackity gently laid down on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>Techno carefully wrapped his arms around Quackity, who closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, until Ghostbur burst through the door. Glatt trailed behind him, not seeming like he wanted to be there.</p><p>”Big Q! Are you okay?” Quackity didn’t open his eyes, and just buried his face into Techno’s neck.</p><p>”I think we’re bothering them,” Ghostbur frowned at Glatt’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Tommy and Tubbo walked inside the house. Tommy had an arm around Tubbo’s shoulder, and they seemed to have gone back to being best friends again.</p><p>”Techno! Can Tubbo live with us?” Techno furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>”...You’re still gonna live with me Tommy?”</p><p>”Of course! Big Q is already living here, right? With me and Tubbo, it’ll be great! Ghostbur and Glatt can visit too!” Techno sat up for a moment, looking at Tubbo.</p><p>”What if he gives away our location?”</p><p>”I’ll be careful, I promise,” Techno sighed.</p><p>”I guess he can stay,” Tommy cheered at that.</p><p>“We’re gonna have the best time living together, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up before I start singing Coco Melon songs.”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed !!<br/>i dont care when you find any of these fics, please comment your thoughts they bring much serotonin<br/>stay hydrated or become the dirt i walk on &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>